The maintenance and inspection of bearings is typically performed by maintenance personnel whose maintenance and inspection schedule is based on predetermined time intervals between regular servicing and inspection. Typical maintenance of bearings involves greasing the bearings at regular intervals. Keeping the bearings greased is important to avoid bearing failure which can result in costly shutdowns. It is difficult for maintenance personnel to determine if a bearing has been over-greased or if it requires more grease. Over greasing a bearing can burst the bearing seal which can result in bearing failure. If a bearing is under greased, friction results in bearing temperatures that can cause bearing failure.
In addition to relying upon regular maintenance and servicing as a way of indirectly monitoring whether a bearing requires service, maintenance personnel can take advantage of bearing monitoring systems that rely upon vibration, frared, and ultrasonic principles. One device that relies upon vibration to monitor a bearing includes a hand-held probe, in the shape of a pointer, that is pressed against the bearing to monitor the vibration of the bearing. The probe is connected to a processing unit that converts the vibration into an audible signal. If the monitor indicates that the bearing requires servicing, maintenance personnel must pick-up their greasing or oiling equipment and lubricate the bearing. This type of probe does not allow maintenance personnel to easily monitor the bearing when it is being greased or oiled, accordingly, it is difficult for maintenance personnel to determine If the bearing has been over or under lubricated.